


Dr. Rodney McKay's First Memory

by CatMoran (akaCat)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaCat/pseuds/CatMoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'The Count' is a regular character on Sesame Street. In RL he didn't make his first appearance on the show until 1972, the same year Sesame Street was first shown in Canada. I'm shifting both events up to 1968.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dr. Rodney McKay's First Memory

**Author's Note:**

> 'The Count' is a regular character on Sesame Street. In RL he didn't make his first appearance on the show until 1972, the same year Sesame Street was first shown in Canada. I'm shifting both events up to 1968.

He's sitting in his high chair ignoring his parents' casual sniping, when he makes a fantastic discovery.

He's always assumed each of his fingers is worth "1", allowing him to count to ten just like The Count on TV. But if each of his fingers is worth a *different* number, he may be able to use them to represent a number much higher than 10! Finger one is still "1", finger two is "2" all by itself -- both fingers together are "3", so finger three must be "4"... a few minutes later he's only up to finger seven when he reaches "100", the highest number he knows.

There must be higher numbers than "100", he still has three fingers left! Not to mention ten toes, but they'll get cold if he takes off his socks. His mother's told him so. So hey, maybe she knows what comes after "100"?

"glb grffle plbt?"

His mother stops berating his father long enough to roll her eyes.

His father chuckles and pats him on the head.

Rodney sneers and decides right then and there that talking to his parents is a waste of his time.

End


End file.
